


Friends Don't

by dollvix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 Times, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, it was too much for aunt Azula, semi-public sex?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Lin no quería volver a pasar por todo el caos que trae una relación seria, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con la última mientras que Izumi no tenía ganas de volver a iniciar un nuevo cortejo o jugar a las citas ahora siendo Señor del Fuego por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo simple que ayudaría a ambas.Eran viejas amigas y esto era solo sexo, nada de que alarmarse, nadie tenía que saberlo... salvo que todo el Palacio y la Familia Real terminaron sabiéndolo.O las 5 veces que vieron que Izumi y Lin eran más que amigos y tuvieron que corregir +1 vez que ya no lo eran.
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Azula & Lin Beifong, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Izumi & Izumi's Daughter (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Izumi's Daughter, Lin Beifong & Zuko, Lin Beifong/Izumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Comer bocadillos

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que no tengo excusa para este, solo estaba escuchando la canción "Friends Don't" de Maddie & Tae y vi el reciente contenido Linzumi en Tumblr cortesía de aprettyweirgirl y me dieron ganas de acortar la biblia que tengo de ellas para traer esto 🤣🤣
> 
> Créditos también a ninasfireescape por el término kyoshine referente a las sáficas en el mundo de Avatar.

_Azula y Ty Lee_

El humo emanaba del Señor del Fuego, todo el mundo dentro del Palacio podía verlo. Incluso sabían que se volvieron a encender las llamas del salón del trono (aunque solo cuando ella estaba sola) sin embargo el olor perduraba lo suficiente en el salón como para que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta de a qué se debía cuando entraba al lugar.

2 días después cuando llegó el periódico de Ciudad República donde habían sido más que bastante explícitos sobre “el pequeño incidente” que involucraba a la Jefa de Policía, todos juntaron 2 y 2 y comprendieron a qué se debía el inusual mal humor de su soberana.

Entonces al día siguiente que una aeronave con el sello del departamento de policía aterrizó en el hangar y el Señor del Fuego estaba esperándola en persona, completamente impaciente, fue en un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo que todo el mundo se alejó de ahí.

Lin supo que estaba bastante jodida en el momento en que vio a Izumi parada bajo una falsa calma en el hangar privado.

_— Ven de inmediato al palacio._

_— Eso no es necesario… ― Había intentado decir sin sonar tan miserable como se sentía._

_— Es una orden. ― Respondió Izumi sin inmutarse._

_Por un momento pensó que se excedió, pero Lin solo soltó un suspiro cansado. Sabía cuando una pelea estaba perdida._

_— Déjame arreglar unas cosas y…_

_― Esperar que te den de alta querrás decir. — La interrumpió impecablemente el Señor del Fuego. — Ni se te ocurra mentirme que tengo una copia de tu expediente y no puedo esperar a poder discutirlo contigo en persona._

Si desde entonces supo lo jodida que estaba ahora se arrepentía de no haberle rezado a los espíritus por protección contra el Señor del Fuego.

Abrieron la puerta más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado y justo cuando iba a tomar su bolso para enfrentar al demonio encarnado, una sudorosa princesa llegó corriendo hasta el patio dejando a un puñado de los que eran sus maestros atrás.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso! — Chilló pasando a su madre solo para lanzarse directamente a los brazos de Lin.

Lin ni siquiera pudo reprimir su mueca de dolor cuando Ursa se colgó de su cuello bruscamente y para su mala suerte, Izumi lo vio demasiado bien.

— Esa no sería la palabra que yo usaría. — Murmuró Izumi revirando los ojos y apartando a su hija tirando de su sudorosa blusa. — ¿Qué pasó con tus lecciones matutinas?

— Puedo aprender más de la valiente Jefa de Policía que detuvo a toda una triada. Y la tía Azula dijo de todos modos que luego ella me enseñará lo importante — Ursa resopló sin dejar de mirar a Lin fascinada. — ¿Cómo es que saltaste de un edificio en llamas solo para llegar a otra explosión?

La Jefa de Policía estaba casi segura de que empezaría a salir humo de Izumi en cualquier momento.

— Cuando quieras puedo recrearlo para ti — Respondió en cambio Lin, comenzando a caminar junto a Ursa y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo, recargándose discretamente en ella. Entonces se inclinó para susurrarle. — ¿Qué tal malo es?

— Muy malo. — Respondió la Princesa bajando también la voz. — Ha estoy bastante enojada desde que supimos. Las tías Azula y Ty Lee también están de visitas y empezaron a llamarla _dragona,_ según ellas hacía mucho que no escupía fuego así.

— Da más miedo que ese edificio en llamas. — Murmuró Lin. Ursa soltó una carcajada.

El camino se le hizo demasiado rápido para cuando llegaron al Palacio. Sabía que era demasiado temprano para la mayoría, sobre todo los que no “se despertaban con el sol” pero Lin notó el lugar particularmente vacío y no era un buen presagio.

— ¿Acaso hay diferencia? — Replicó la Princesa sonriente, entonces miró por encima del hombro y tragó en seco al ver la actual posición del sol. — Eh… Voy a ducharme y al resto de mis clases, las veo más tarde. ¡Buena suerte Tía Lin!

Ursa se volvió ya corriendo en dirección a los jardines.

— ¡No te vayas traidora! — Gritó Lin.

— ¡Es mejor a llegar tarde con la tía Azula! — Respondió Ursa burlándose. Lin la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dobló la tierra frente a la princesa haciendo un escalón.

Ursa apenas pudo esquivarlo e inmediatamente se volvió para sacarle la lengua.

— Realmente valiente, de verdad. — Murmuró Izumi tras de ella cruzándose de brazos. — Y bastante maduro de su parte.

Lin estaba realmente jodida.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la pared soltando un largo suspiro.

— Sé que eso fue… — Comenzó Lin.

— ¿Valiente? — Adivinó Izumi con sarcasmo. — Muchos lo creerán, otros tantos quizá vean lo imprudente que fuiste, pero yo realmente me preguntó por qué demonios participaste en ese acto suicida.

Demasiado jodida en este punto.

Entonces Lin apretó los labios y se volvió con toda la determinación de maestra tierra que le gritaba que no fuera cobarde, pero Izumi apenas iba empezando, estaba realmente enojada con ella y sus instintos de supervivencia fueron más apremiantes. Caminó hasta ella y antes de que volviera a hablar reclamó su boca.

La sorpresa en el Señor del Fuego duró poco, Izumi le regresó el beso con fuerza. Tomó el control de sus labios de manera abrasiva y la derritió por completo en el calor de su beso.

— Lo sé, lo sé, tienes toda razón. — Jadeó Lin solo deteniéndose un poco. Izumi resopló y mordió su labio, simplemente le dio la espalda mientras volvía a sus habitaciones.

Lin se felicitó a sí misma por llevar la pelea a un lugar más placentero donde afortunadamente sabía qué lugares tocar para hacerle olvidar su enojo.

* * *

Izumi cerró los ojos mientras hacía todo lo posible por no gemir en voz alta. A pesar de todo aún era de día y no quería llamar la atención. Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando la cabeza de Lin estaba entre sus muslos y su lengua deslizándose entre sus pliegues empapados una y otra vez. El Señor del Fuego se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras sus dedos se clavaron en el cabello de la estimada Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus músculos internos se apretaron para indicar lo cerca que estaba del indudablemente poderoso orgasmo que estaba a punto de golpearla.

Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de soltar el gemido de placer al que se aferraba, pero sabía que alguien la oiría. Los criados aún estaban al servicio y los espíritus no lo quieran, su familia también podía estar en sus propias habitaciones.

Justo cuando las señales inminentes del clímax comenzaban a manifestarse, Lin se detuvo repentinamente. Izumi gruñó y Lin besó su clítoris una vez más antes de gatear hacia ella desde debajo de la manta que la cubría a ella y su mitad inferior.

— ¿Ya me perdonaste? — Preguntó Lin inocentemente con las manos bailando en sus muslos. Izumi la maldijo por burlarse de ella tan cruelmente.

Después de los primeros rounds Lin se abstuvo de dejarla venir hasta que la perdonara, naturalmente sabía que le iba a costar más que eso, que llevaba años poniendo a prueba su paciencia y que podía ser tan terca como le diera la gana.

Así que ahí estaban de nuevo, colgando en el precipicio interminable hasta que cediera. — Sabes que solo tienes que decirlo… — Ronroneó Lin con los labios sobre su estómago, pero antes de cualquier otra astuta respuesta Izumi alcanzó a distinguir en la periferia a la puerta lateral abriéndose.

Solo tuvo una fracción de segundo para que su mano se encontrara empujando a Lin de nuevo debajo de la manta. Izumi agradeció a los espíritus que Lin haya dejado de moverse mientras levantaba las piernas y dejaba que sus rodillas ocultaran el bulto que es su cuerpo debajo de la manta.

Estaba a punto de gritarle por su osadía al que se atrevía a entrar sin llamar siquiera pero cuando vio a sus tías en la puerta su maldición murió en sus labios, hizo todo lo posible para que la sorpresa no se le notara. Afortunadamente estaban metidas en una discusión de la que aparentemente decidieron que debía ser mediadora.

Ella aprovechó discretamente para tomar el libro de su mesita de noche y ocultar su sonrojado pecho sobre su camisón — ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó con la mejor modulación de voz que le salió.

Su tía Ty Lee fue la que se volvió exasperada. — La comida del festival de Szeto. Se supone que lo discutiríamos, aunque en realidad no habría nada que discutir.

Izumi se tragó otra maldición y golpeó con su rodilla la oreja de Lin por no recordarle que la reunión con su familia era imposible de cancelar a pesar de que literalmente quemó su agenda del día.

Casi dio un salto cuando sintió en respuesta los dientes de Lin contra la parte interna de su muslo, mordiendo ligeramente. Tuvo que disimularlo con una tos. — Eh… si por supuesto, saldré en un momento.

— ¿Nada que discutir? Claramente hay mucho que discutir ahí si piensas hacer de nuevo lo mismo. — Replicó su Tía Azula sumergida por completo en su debate.

Izumi tuvo que resistir la tentación de gemir en voz alta, en su lugar tuvo tomar una profunda inhalación cuando la lengua de Lin lamió bruscamente contra sus labios inferiores. Se estremeció, luego se congeló y fingió temblar. — Hace un poco de frío aquí, ¿no? — Murmuró por mera precaución.

Lamentablemente para ella, su tía Ty Lee se volvió a ella. — ¿En serio? ¿En la caldera? — Las cejas de la ex trapecista se fruncieron hacia ella. — Literalmente estás sudando y estamos como 30 grados aquí.

Izumi soltó una risa nerviosa cuando a Lin de pronto se le ocurrió chupar su clítoris. Ella trató de apretar su cabeza entre sus muslos, pero eso no la detuvo. Definitivamente la iba matar apenas pudieran salir de esto con vida. Estaba segura de que si lo dijera nadie podría creer lo particularmente juguetona que se podía volver la Jefa de Policía.

— Probablemente pescaste algo en la visita al polo norte. — Dijo su tía Azula apenas mirándola. — De todas formas, no estoy diciendo que cambiemos todo, sé lo tradicional que es pero no nos mataría tener algo de comer decente donde precisamente se celebra la prosperidad de la Nación y…

En realidad, Izumi dejó de escucharla, todo lo que podía hacer era morderse el labio cuando Lin comenzó a besar su montículo, moviendo lentamente sus labios hacia su centro húmedo.

— Si — Izumi luchó por no retorcerse cuando Lin descaradamente insertó dos dedos dentro de su raja llorosa y chupó vigorosamente su manojo de nervios. Se congeló de nuevo cuando sintió las miradas de sus tías sobre ella. — Por supuesto que sí, tía, suena… tan encantador.

— ¿En realidad estás bien? — Ty Lee preguntó preocupada acercándose más con los ojos entrecerrados— Sueles tener mejor juicio ante sus absurdas peticiones.

— Bien. — Respondió mordiéndose el labio tanto de placer como de vergüenza. — Está muy bien. — Apretó la mandíbula cuando la lengua de Lin se encontró lamiendo su humedad, haciéndola girar dentro de ella con cada maldito golpe preciso y sus dedos estaban bombeando dentro de ella. — Solo Espíritus… errr… Estoy realmente emocionada por el festival.

Izumi apretó más su libro contra sí y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la malditamente deliciosa bocanada de aire que Lin soltó contra su centro caliente y palpitante, sabía que Lin incluso se estaba riendo mientras todavía se la comía.

— Tanto que parece que estás sufriendo un derrame cerebral. — Declaró Ty Lee llegando a su lado, colocando el dorso de la otra mano sobre la frente de su sobrina.

Ni siquiera pudo decirle algo coherente, estaba casi sin aliento en este punto, mirando a su tía con los ojos vidriosos mientras se escondía en su libro. Casi suplicándoles mentalmente que se fueran.

— Espero profundamente que no estés ignorándonos por tu libro. — Su tía Azula frunció el ceño.

— Yo no soy la que vino a discutir absurdos — Replicó Izumi con su paciencia a punto de explotar… tal y como su anhelado orgasmo.

— ¡Izumi! — Gritó en cambio su tía Azula a la defensiva. — Solo estamos preocupados por la celebración de la que tú también deberías de preocuparte… y… — La Princesa ya se había movido hacia ella, pero se detuvo abruptamente entrecerrando los ojos al ver algo al pie de la cama de su sobrina.

Entonces eso fue todo.

Estaba muerta y ahora debería de llegar al mundo de los espíritus y explicarle al abuelo Iroh como es que murió. Saía que la impecable Azula no dejaría pasar algo como esto, pero en el fondo no le importa. Está tan cerca, la boca de Lin está tan caliente, y sabe que Lin no estaba por detenerse. Iba a hacerla venir frente a sus tías. Probablemente para vengarse de cuando ella la folló sobre su escritorio mientras que la Jefa tenía que dirigir por teléfono un operativo con toda la Policía en la Ciudad o para marcar su punto de cómo podía ser tan terca al ceder igual que ella.

— ¿Qué hacen las botas de Lin aquí?

Tanto Izumi como Lin se congelaron, Izumi clavó profundamente la mirada en su libro y murmuró un simple: — ¿Qué?

— Los zapatos de metal que gritan Beifong. — Azula caminó hacia adelante inspeccionando el calzado que Lin usó antes. — ¿Por qué están debajo de tu cama?

Ty Lee miró sospechosamente a Izumi, luego a Azula, y luego de nuevo a Izumi... o más precisamente, a las rodillas cubiertas de Izumi. 

— Regalo de cumpleaños. — Respondió Izumi esta vez con los ojos directamente en su tía Ty Lee.

— ¿Se supone que vino a pasar su cumpleaños en el Palacio? — Azula frunció el ceño — Porque no supe de ninguna celebración en el menú de la cocina.

— Creí que había venido porque casi moría. — Dijo su tía Ty Lee mientras sus ojos parpadean entre los zapatos, Izumi y sus rodillas aún cubiertas.

— Solo vino de visita y aún falta tiempo para eso. — Izumi siguió con su mentira, probando su suerte al probar a su maestra de las mentiras. — Supongo que solo se las daré más tarde. Si ambas me disculpan, creo que voy a cambiarme.

Azula todavía estaba mirando los zapatos de Lin e Izumi se obligó a respirar hondo para evitar quemar las cortinas sobre su cama en cualquier momento. Pensar que con solo unas pocas caricias más de la talentosa lengua de Lin finalmente podría obtener su dulce y necesitada liberación.

Podía sentir a Lin respirando pesadamente contra su sexo, probablemente asfixiándose bajo la manta por la falta de aire. Casi se sentía mal... _casi_.

— Por supuesto. — Responde su tía Ty Lee mientras animadamente se volvía hacia la puerta — Un juego de Pai Sho lo resolvería.

Su esposa gimió audiblemente mientras se detenía. Izumi quiso poder hacer lo mismo. — Sabes que eso no es justo y no resolverá nada Ty porque eres tan mala…

Izumi ya ni siquiera podía escucharlas, cuando la boca de Lin se acercó una vez más, cuando continuó con sus atenciones mientras sus tías volvían a discutir. Estaba cerca…Tan cerca.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y enterrar el rostro en su libro para cubrirse aún con el temor de quemar todas las hojas con su profunda y caliente respiración, incluso sus rodillas habían comenzado a temblar de nuevo.

— Izumi, te estoy hablando. — Volvió a instar Azula, Izumi le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Ty Lee que intentaba sacar a su esposa de la habitación. — Y deja de poner esa cara rara y morderte el labio así, sabes que la dignidad de un Señor del Fuego es de lo que...

A Izumi le importaba un carajo su dignidad ahora que podía sentir su clímax tan cerca.

— Creo que es mejor que la dejemos sola — Dijo Ty Lee con urgencia moviéndose hasta la puerta.

Lin había estado bromeando con ella todo el día, negándose a dejarla correrse, llevándola al borde y luego dejándola caer de nuevo, y ahora era la estúpida comida del festival la que interrumpía su maldito clímax.

Si este era una especie de castigo divino ya había tenido suficiente.

— Pero no hemos… — Comenzó de nuevo su tía Azula.

— ¡Por el amor de Agni Azula! — Gritó Ty Lee exasperada seguida de Izumi que gritó de frustración cuando Lin se atrevió a alejarse de ella nuevamente. — ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que Izumi nos quiere bastante lejos de aquí porque ha tenido a Lin todo el tiempo entre sus piernas?

Y ahí se fue la paciencia del actual Señor del Fuego.

Izumi se hubiera divertido bastante de la expresión de shock que hizo su tía Azula si la situación hubiera sido diferente, en cambio Izumi enderezó las piernas, levantó la manta lo suficiente para tirar de Lin hacia arriba y sacarla de debajo por su cabello empapado de sudor. 

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — La Princesa chilló de una manera bastante indigna. — ¿Pero qué… tú… tú… ella…como…?

Balbuceó y Ty Lee apenas pudo contenerse de burlarse del desastre que era su normalmente imperturbable esposa.

Lin inhaló profundamente y negó con la cabeza divertida. — Si el accidente no me mató estoy segura de que habría muerto bajo esa manta.

— No tendrías tanta suerte. — Izumi resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantó una mano para golpearla en la parte posterior de su sudorosa cabeza por su horrible broma.

Lin en cambio giró la cabeza y les sonrió a sus tías. — También votaría por los anticuados Hongos Stalknose. El punto es no hacer enojar a los espíritus en el festival.

— Te lo dije. — Ty Lee canturreó sonriente, pero la cara pálida de Azula apenas le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Tu... sabías sobre ellas? — Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose traicionada por su esposa.

— Literalmente, lo descubrí hoy — Ty Lee se burló.

— ¿Qué? — Azula preguntó con incredulidad. Su mirada horrorizada yendo entre su esposa y su sobrina… y su amante. — ¿Cuando?

— Oh, vamos, Zula. — Ty Lee puso los ojos en blanco, disfrutando enormemente de haberle ganado por una vez. — Los zapatos de Lin, su paradero desconocido, Izumi luciendo como si tuviera un aneurisma, el sudor en su frente e incluso el hecho de que sus rodillas estaban literalmente levantadas mientras todavía hay dos, largas y bastante bonitas siluetas en forma de pierna debajo de su manta

— Awww gracias. — Lin le sonrió a la ex trapecista. — Correr en persecuciones por la Ciudad ayuda, pero nunca olvido los estiramientos y flexiones que nos enseñabas.

— ¿Ves Izumi? — Ty Lee se volvió radiante a su sobrina. — Te dije que los trucos del circo siempre eran útiles.

— Debes estar bromeando. — Murmuró Azula entre dientes, completamente indignada. No sabía qué era peor, literalmente el estómago se le revolvió a estas alturas, sin mencionar que estaba mareado y necesita una bolsa de vomito. — Yo… no puedo.

Ty Lee la agarró del brazo y la arrastró con ella. — Vamos entonces, amor. — Le dijo con dulzura mientras la llevaba a la puerta y luego se volvió para sonreírles a sus chicas en tono de disculpa — Ustedes sigan en lo suyo queridas.

Y finalmente la puerta se cerró

Lin se mordió el labio, volviéndose para decirle algo a Izumi pero solo se encontró con sus dedos delgados, empujándola de nuevo hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Izumi cerró las piernas alrededor de su cabeza y la sostuvo allí.

— Si no haces que me corra Lin, juro que… ¡Oh!

Lin no necesitaba escuchar el final de su oración. Lo que sea que ella le estaba amenazando seguramente iba a ser malo, aunque le costaba creer que realmente lo cumpliera.

Izumi tiró su libro a algún lugar de su habitación mientras Lin bombeaba dos dedos y luego tres dentro de ella. Su talentosa boca se aferraba a su clítoris, borrando inmediatamente cualquier rastro de ira de su mente. Izumi gimió en voz alta, lanzando cualquier precaución al viento cuando se acercaban los indicios de su poderoso orgasmo. Después de burlarse de ella sin piedad durante todo el día, al menos sabía que este iba a durar un tiempo.

Apretando las sábanas con las manos, dejó escapar un grito de placer mientras sus músculos internos se contraían, los dedos de sus pies se doblaron, su espalda se arqueó y se apoyó en el respaldo de su cama. Su orgasmo la golpeó tan fuerte que casi se olvidó de cómo respirar mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en su liberación. Lin no hizo más que sonreír contra ella, le dio unos momentos para bajar antes de comenzar a lamer sus jugos y limpiarla. Ella siempre disfrutaba cuando ella hacía eso.

Lin la sostuvo hasta que volvió lentamente, casi pudo ver el momento en que la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar le golpeó de pronto y por solo un momento Lin dudó sobre si ella misma se había sobrepasado.

Pero fuera del enfado que probablemente había previsto, la risa de Izumi la desconcertó.

— No puedo creer lo que pasó. — Dijo entre risas la maestra fuego, cubriéndose el rostro de vergüenza — Realmente ahora voy a tener que hablar con ellas.

Lin tarareó de acuerdo recostándose a su lado con cautela sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— ¿Me quieres ahí? — Ofreció después de unos momentos, ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo se perdió mirando su bonito perfil.

— No, no, creo que será mejor si hablo con ellas antes. — Suspiró Izumi girando la cabeza para hundirse en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

— Bien, entonces voy a estar escondida en la cocina hasta la cena. — Declaró Lin finalmente, sentándose en la cama.

— No seas ridícula.

— ¿No son tan estirados que quieren literalmente…? — Lin se detuvo un momento fingiendo pensar en sus palabras. — Quemarte por cualquier toque.

— Respetamos mucho el espacio personal, sí, pero no hay problema si son personas cercanas a ti. — Izumi reviró los ojos.

— Y yo estaba tan cerca de ti… — Murmuró Lin con una sonrisa juguetona. Se inclinó hacia ella, lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios para besarlos — ¿No ofendí a tu honor de casualidad? Me vio contaminando a la niña de sus ojos a final de cuentas.

— ¿Tú contaminarme a mí? La caída debió de afectar tu cerebro — Izumi tomó su rostro entre sus manos, examinándola con burla. Entonces apretó sus mejillas y la volvió a besar. — Te prometo que no te retará a un Agni Kai.

— No estaría tan segura… — La voz de Lin salió ridículamente distorsionada contra su boca, pero no les importó. — Pero tus tías están aquí y entre los tentáculos de la babosa ahumada o el Soufflé súper picante no sé con cuál de los dos mi estómago lleno de medicamento protestará más.

— Por Agni, ¿Lin Beifong realmente se está cuidando a sí misma? Fue más grave de lo que creíamos entonces. — Izumi la inspeccionó en serio ahora, a pesar de todo el juego Lin alcanzó a ver que sus ojos estaban teñidos de preocupación.

No pudo soportar su mirada, ver aquello era… demasiado para su propio bien.

Se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa esparcida por el piso, menos mal que esa no la alcanzaron a ver sus tías.

— Sanadores exagerados nada más. — Intentó decir la maestra tierra restándole importancia mientras se cambiaba de espaldas a ella. — Pero alguien me dijo que tenía que ponerme en primer lugar para variar y ya ves… nunca hagas promesas en la bruma post coital.

Izumi no dijo nada, se levantó y deslizó las manos por su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza. Lin soltó un pesado suspiro cuando se vio envuelta en el dulce calor que le brindaba Izumi.

— ¿Eso significa que me perdonas por hacer mi trabajo?

Un profundo suspiro salió de la mujer más alta.

— Sé que eres la mejor en lo que haces y amas tu trabajo, pero… — Yo te amo a ti y odiaría perderte. Izumi tragó el nudo de su garganta esperando tragarse sus palabras también. — Eres importante para muchas personas…

Lin resopló con incredulidad. Izumi quiso sacudirla.

— Sería muy difícil remplazarte. — Dijo en cambio el Señor del Fuego. — No se puede encontrar un Jefe de Policía con tendencias suicidas en cualquier lado, los que conozco tienen más sentido común.

Lin se rio de su agudo sentido del humor como siempre hacía.

Era mejor distraerse con eso que realmente pensar en lo que podía implicar lo que acababa de suceder entre ellas y entre las tías de Izumi. No le sorprendería si todo acabara después de esto.

Pero no quería detenerlo. Todo en lo que Lin podía pensar mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalaba un fuerte suspiro recargada en su hombro era que no quería que acabara. La hacía sentir viva de nuevo, ya no solo sobrevivía mientras veía los días pasar. Ahora esperaba liberar su agenda para venir a visitarla aquí, donde Izumi podía hacerle lo que quisiera y no le importaría porque la quería.

Lo hacía desde hace tanto tiempo…

Pero no podía entregarse a eso, lo sabía perfectamente bien.

Lin cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando por enterrar aún más sus malditas emociones, nunca nada bueno salía de ahí y ella necesitaba desesperadamente volver a esa red de seguridad donde solamente eran amigas.

— Se convertiría en una Estación bastante aburrida entonces — Murmuró Lin separándose finalmente de ella contra toda su voluntad. — Pero la preferiría a salir con los pies quemados así que…

Besó su mejilla de pasada y salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo. Izumi se tomó de respiro antes de prepararse para la que sabía que sería la conversación más incómoda que haya tenido hasta la fecha con sus tías.

* * *

Tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero al menos esperaba que no quedara rastro de la peculiar imagen de ella que acababan de ver sus tías.

Sobre todo, su sobreprotectora tía Azula.

Encontró a una sirvienta en el pasillo que les venía a traer té y ella misma tomó la bandeja mientras esperaba el suave pase de su tía Ty Lee.

Ambas levantaron la mirada hacia ella cuando abrió la puerta, pero Izumi decidió inspeccionar el té.

— Creí que se habían acabado las reservas del Dragón de Jazmín — Dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras dejaba la bandeja en su mesa junto al juego de Pai Sho inconcluso.

— Tanto como yo creí que estarías bastante ocupada bebiendo otras cosas. — Dijo su tía Azula sin compasión. Ty Lee que recién se había parado a servirse su taza de té dejó caer la azúcar al piso.

Izumi esperó un momento para responder.

— Probablemente te estés confundiendo. — Sugirió moviéndose para servirse su propia taza.

— No usarás mi lucidez mental para salir de esta. — Sentenció Azula entrecerrando los ojos. — Aunque debo decir que ella es poderosa, intimida y sabe utilizar su poder. Nada mal.

— Ella no es… — Comenzó Izumi

— No es que la maestra agua esté mal. — Interrumpió Ty Lee.

— Solo que ni siquiera podía establecerse y si no sabe lo que quiere pues… odiaría que tus sentimientos se vieran comprometidos. — Completó su tía Azula, dejándole en claro que no era un tema no hubieran hablado entre ellas antes.

Izumi reprimió el impulso de defender a Kya cuando recordó que en realidad Lin tampoco la quería.

No al menos de la manera en que su tía lo decía.

O en el que ella la quería

— Solo somos amigas. — Dijo Izumi encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sí claro, ya quisiera tener amigas así. — Replicó Ty Lee sonriendo, entonces vio la mirada que Azula le dedicó. — Es broma mi amor.

Pero la Princesa ya estaba cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

— ¿Por qué no le das uno de tus cuchillos y me terminan de apuñalar por hoy? — Sugirió Azula levantando los brazos dramáticamente.

— Por el amor de Agni, no es necesario exagerar todo esto. — Ty Lee replicó sentándose finalmente con su taza de té. — Izumi literalmente podría ser abuela cualquier día de estos, no hay que hacer escandalo solo porque la descubrimos con su novia.

— Ella no es… — Protestó de inmediato Izumi, luego se detuvo mirándolas con sospecha. — ¿Acaso han hablado con Iroh recientemente?

— ¿No es? — Azula preguntó en cambio, ignorándola por completo y haciendo un ademán. — ¿Entonces qué es?

— Bueno… Es… huh… como mi concubina pero no tan arcaico. Ella no quiere una relación seria después de lo que pasó con la última y a mí tampoco me interesa iniciar un nuevo cortejo o jugar a las citas de nuevo solo… nos ayudamos mientras tanto.

En realidad, no esperaba menos que la mirada escéptica de su tía Azula.

— No es la gran cosa, solo se trata de sexo y podemos parar cuando queramos, sobre todo si hay alguien nuevo. — Izumi se encogió de hombros y se acomodó sus gafas como un reflejo nervioso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan con esto? — Preguntó Azula mirándola astutamente.

— Huh… desde, ¿5 años ahora?

— Y no te has conseguido otra concubina… bueno, quien soy yo para juzgar al Señor del Fuego. — La Princesa que una vez conquistó Ba Sing Se le sonrió con ironía.

— Tía… — Izumi prácticamente gimió cuando Azula pasó a su lado simplemente para salir de ahí con un portazo.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Amor déjala respirar, acaba de encontrar a su pequeñita en una situación menos que ideal. — Ty Lee intervino extendiendo su mano hacia ella. — La única razón por la que lo descubrí antes es porque literalmente jamás pudo concebir a la niña de sus ojos creciendo y menos en un ambiente… sexual.

— Tu tampoco por favor. — Prácticamente rogó mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a ella.

— Yo no he dicho nada. — Replicó su tía Ty Lee levantando las manos con inocencia. — Ella es la que se convenció a sí misma de creer que Iroh y Ursa vinieron del huevo de dragón.

A pesar de todo Izumi no pudo evitar sonreír y Ty Lee sonrió complacida consigo misma.

— Aunque confieso que ya sospechaba algo. — Agregó la trapecista tomando un sorbo de su taza. — He notado que sus auras son más ligeras, sobre todo la de Lin. Eso me tranquiliza mucho y más porque no cualquiera te hace salir de tus libros y disfrutar de lo que el resto del mundo te ofrece.

El Señor del Fuego tomó de su té antes de delatarse o decir cualquier cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirse después.

* * *

— Que disfruten de sus tentáculos, Princesas. — Les deseó el encargado de la cocina, sonriéndole con cariño a Azula.

— Hoy no quemé tus arbustos de verduras, Mao ¿Tendré mi postre? — Preguntó Azula juguetona.

— El Soufflé más picante de toda la Nación del Fuego solo para nuestra Princesa. — Declaró el cocinero. Luego se excusó y quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras se miraban unos a otros y en específico al asiento vacío junto a Izumi.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a nuestra invitada? — Le reprochó Kiyi a la Princesa Ursa cuando esta ya tenía un tentáculo camino a su boca.

— A Lin no le importaría. — Replicó la joven con una sonrisa. — Bueno… si es que mi mamá no la terminó de matar en todo el día.

Su madre en realidad casi se quema involuntariamente con su tenedor al escucharla, Ty Lee del otro lado hizo un indiscreto chillido de sorpresa y la mirada de Azula se posó por completo en su sobrina.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y la Beifong mayor entró levitando una olla mientras se secaba las manos con una servilleta.

— Lo siento, parece que el tiempo pasa distinto en las cocinas. — Les sonrió Lin sentándose al lado de Izumi con cuidado de doblar la cacerola.

— No te preocupes querida. — Respondió Zuko ligeramente intrigado por la adición a la mesa.

— Me sorprende que te haya quedado hambre. — Dijo Azula arqueando las cejas.

Ty Lee escupió su vino.

Mientras Izumi intentaba no ahogarse con el suyo.

Zuko miró a su hermana confundido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Le preguntó tocándose inconscientemente la barba.

— Me pilló comiendo un bocadillo antes de la cena. — Respondió Lin sosteniendo la mirada de la Princesa mayor con diversión. — ¿Qué puedo decir? Era tan delicioso que fue imposible resistirse.

Azula abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendida de que le contestara así, pero Izumi lo sabía bien, Lin era a final de cuentas la hija de Toph así que tragó audiblemente a su lado, mientras Ty Lee miraba entre las dos simultáneamente. Si el resto se dio cuenta de que traían algo no dijeron nada al respecto, ellas solo esperaban no ver el mundo arder.

— ¿Qué es lo que preparaste? — Preguntó en cambio Ursa ya levantándose para abrir la olla. El delicioso olor fue delatador.

— ¿Eso es…? — Preguntó Zuko inclinándose tanto como su asiento se lo permitía. Lin asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica y se levantó para servirse.

— Estaba preparando la receta de fideos de alga del tío Sokka. — Le dijo Lin acercándole el plato para que lo viera mejor, el aroma también lo hizo salivar. — No puedo comer irritantes ahorita y supongo que el roce con la muerte me puso nostálgica. ¿Quieres un poco?

— Oh, no… yo… tú come… — Zuko se sonrojó pillado por sorpresa.

— Hice más que suficiente, tío. — Lin sonrió reviró los ojos con diversión, tendiéndole el plato.

— Glotón. — Resopló Azula. Su hermano se encogió en su asiento, pero no lo pensó dos veces cuando le ofrecieron el nuevo platillo.

— Yo también quiero probar. — Declaró Ursa reemplazando su cena. — El abuelo y Iroh siempre presumen la comida de la tribu agua del sur, pero nunca me pareció la gran cosa, eso sin embargo huele increíble.

— Mao es muy talentoso pero lo que nos da es solo una versión pobre de la original. — Afirmó Kiyi

— Recuerdo que Lin siempre ha sido una excelente cocinera a diferencia de tu madre que quema todo de tan solo verlo. — Se burló su tío Tom Tom, animándose también al ver el platillo. — Cuando te unías con la Maestra Katara a hacer su estofado especial era lo mejor de nuestras visitas, también preferían hacer más para traer por unos días a casa y siempre peleaban porque Katara nunca le quiso dar la receta familiar a mi hermana. Incluso el pastel que el Avatar Aang nos arrojaba para recordar a los antiguos Monjes era delicioso, cuando nos caía cerca de la boca. — Entonces se volvió a Lin con ojos suplicantes. — ¿Crees que ahora que estás aquí podrías…?

— No seas grosero, viene de visita a relajarse no a cocinarte. — Le dijo Kiyi revirando los ojos.

— Ow ¿Por qué a ti si te dio la receta familiar? — Preguntó Ursa curiosa.

Ahora fue el turno de Lin de tensarse.

No sabía si Ursa simplemente estaba tomándole el pelo o realmente había olvidado el por qué.

No podría culparla, ella misma a veces se encontraba deseando olvidarlo, pero la prensa en la Ciudad parecía querer todo lo contrario.

Se obligó a sonreír forzadamente en dirección de la joven Princesa. Aún estaba pensando en qué contestar cuando otra voz la salvó de hacerlo.

— Lin es parte de su familia al igual que es parte de la nuestra. — Aseguró el tío Zuko yendo en su auxilio, sonriéndole reconfortante.

Lejos de eso Lin sintió como el estómago se le revolvía, con la mano de Izumi prácticamente quemándole el muslo y la mirada de Azula que no dejaba de inspeccionarla.

Todo se volvió demasiado de pronto, sin embargo, se obligó a recomponerse.

— Quizá si tengo los ingredientes aunque creo sería mejor si le preguntaras a ella. — Murmuró Lin en dirección de Tom Tom que parecía radiante por su respuesta.

— ¿Ya no siguen en contacto? — Esta vez se volvió Kiyi hacia ella y Lin deseó con todas sus ganas que su amada tierra la salvara de esto.

Sin embargo, debía de ser realista y esta vez nadie podía ayudarla.

— No mucho en realidad. — Admitió Lin — No desde que… — Se remojó los labios tan incómoda como se sentía —.... remodelé su antiguo hogar.

Y tomó un largo trago de su copa esperando que se acabaran preguntas.

Pero la sonora risa de Azula no dejó tiempo para ello.

— Ya recuerdo por qué eras mi chica favorita. — Dijo la Princesa Azula fascinada y se limpió una lágrima de su ojo. — Cocinera, maestra, policía, empresaria, noble…. Y catadora de las maravillas hechas en nuestra Nación. Disfrutaré tanto echarle en cara a la sucia campesina que su nuera favorita ahora es una de nosotros…

Izumi se frotó las sienes con exasperación mientras rogaba que realmente nadie le entendiera, las cejas de Lin se elevaron con incredulidad por primera vez afectada realmente por sus comentarios.

Eso no se le pasó a Azula.

— Bueno, me uno a la petición. Usaré la carta de mi cumpleaños para convencer a Katara — Declaró Zuko apoyando a su cuñado — Prometiendo claro, que no me acercaré de nuevo a cualquier creación de su cocina, después de la última vez ni siquiera creo que me haya perdonado aún.

Lin salió de su trance y se volvió hacia el antiguo Señor del Fuego intentando fingir una sonrisa.

— Oh, al menos tenías buenas intenciones, tío, tu idea fue… — Lin se detuvo buscando la palabra. — _Brillante..._ en pensar que los copos de fuego lo acompañarían bien.

— Ahora, no tienes que burlarte de mis habilidades reposteras. — El viejo Zuko se rio. — Recuerdo perfectamente bien que fuiste la única que los terminó esa vez, pero porque Bumi te retó y querías salir a jugar.

— En absoluto. — Replicó Lin con seriedad, incluso levantó su mano a la altura del pecho. — Le aseguro que estoy encantada de comer todas las exquisiteces que haya hecho, tío. Especialmente las calientes.

Azula se atragantó con su tentáculo.

Incluso Kiyi tuvo que pararse para auxiliar a su hermana mayor porque Ty Lee a su lado, estaba bastante ocupada mirando a Lin con la boca abierta.

Izumi sintió que veía a Agni.

* * *

— También serás mi chica favorita. — Declaró Tom Tom y se inclinó a darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Lin. — Me encargaré de tener todo preparado para los bocadillos de mañana, aunque debo decir, que esta vez los cuidaré para que no comas el postre antes de la cena.

Decir que Lin quedó congelada en su lugar fue poca cosa.

— ¿Llegará el día en que dejes de pensar con el estómago? — Kiyi lo regañó con cariño y lo apartó de la estoica Jefa de Policía. Le sonrió a Lin con una disculpa y se lo llevó despidiéndose de su familia por la noche.

— Bueno, yo me llevaré el postre a mi habitación para cuando la tía Lin me cuente una historia para dormir — Dijo Ursa sonriendo con orgullo mientras se aferraba al brazo de la maestra metal. — Llevo todo el día muriendo por saber cómo es que no está muerta después de estar rodeada por todos esos delincuentes, con explosivos en el edificio y rehenes en el techo. ¡Y los salvó a todos!

— ¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte? Estoy segura de que tu madre será más efectiva haciendo el trabajo. — Murmuró entre dientes, demasiado tensa para su propio gusto. Ursa parecía no notarlo o simplemente ignorarlo mientras seguía divirtiéndose de la situación.

No era un secreto que Izumi odiara las peleas y la violencia sin sentido, creció con la sabiduría del tío Iroh, ilustrándose cada día más y bastante consciente de su historia familiar y todo el daño causado precisamente por estos, entonces que su amiga más cercana se viera envuelta en las más peligrosas y violentas riñas tocaba un nervio bastante sensible que todos conocían. Sobre todo, porque incluso eran más comunes sus peleas a las de Iroh e incluso las de Bumi.

— No tan rápido jovencita, me gustaría hablar primero con Lin. — Su tía Azula la detuvo.

Ursa resopló pero entonces le sonrió con malicia a la Jefa de Policía.

— Te espero en mi cuarto para repasar todos los escenarios hipotéticos sobre lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras golpeado al maestro agua en lugar del maestro fuego o si te hubieran herido en cualquier otra parte en vez de romperte la costilla. — Afirmó la Princesa mirando tentativamente a su madre fingiendo inocencia. — ¿Qué? Es para ponerlo en práctica en la Academia y en posibles entrenamientos para las chicas.

— ¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de té nosotros cariño? — Le preguntó su padre a Izumi, tomándola del brazo para ir a su estudio.

Ella asintió sin dejar de ver a su hija con su patentada mirada amenazante.

Logró su objetivo, porque la joven Princesa se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más y solo quedó Lin en el pasillo con las tías kyoshine que vivían en la playa y todos adoraban visitar de niños.

Lin se recargó en la pared y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Bueno, lograste tu propósito; ya no puedo pensar en los bocadillos de la misma manera. — Murmuró Lin con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el techo. — Aunque cabe recalcar que se podría haber evitado si alguien hubiera tocado primero.

— O si alguien hubiera advertido primero. — Replicó Ty Lee cruzándose de brazos. — No han sido las primeras en esconder un romance, pero al menos un indicio sería bienvenido si van a…

—¿Romance? — Entonces Lin se enderezó y su postura relajada cambió radicalmente. — ¿Eso les dijo Izumi?

Azula no supo si Lin estaba más alarmada, ofendida o… si leía tan bien como creía entre líneas, pudo ver una pequeña chispa de esperanza dentro de la Jefa Beifong, pero así como llegó se extinguió rápidamente por… miedo. A ese lo podía reconocer lamentablemente muy bien.

— ¿Cómo lo describirías tú? — Inquirió Azula sin dejar de examinar a la maestra tierra.

La mirada de Lin vagó volviendo al techo, a la pared detrás de ellas e incluso al pasillo por donde había desaparecido Izumi con Zuko.

— Solo somos dos adultas responsables teniendo sexo de manera consensuada. — Dijo entonces Lin encogiéndose de hombros. — Jamás haría algo que la afectara a ella o a otros. Estoy… bastante familiarizada con todo con lo que tiene que lidiar y mi intención lejos de causarle algún problema es simplemente… ayudarla como un buena amiga haría. — Sonrió con ironía y finalmente se volvió hacia las mujeres mayores frente a ella. — Todos queremos lo mejor para Izumi y…

— ¿Y mientras tanto estás tú? — Preguntó Azula arqueando una ceja en desafío. Ty Lee le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero todo lo que esperaba era la respuesta de la maestra tierra que asentía sin más.

— Es bastante capaz de conseguirse a cualquiera cuando quiera. — Respondió Lin simplemente. — Alguien digno de la líder de la Nación del Fuego.

Azula se encontró maldiciendo al destino por hacer de alguien tan excepcional la primera persona (y quizá la única) a la que la Nación del Aire en más de un siglo le haya provocado tanto daño. Era simplemente ridículo y doloroso ver a la que una vez fue la orgullosa y confiada chica Beifong en la mujer que ahora se conforma con una parte de su sobrina nada más porque llegó a creer que no merece más.

— Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, no me hagas caso, simplemente me tomaron por sorpresa y eso no cualquiera lo logra. — Azula entonces también se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. — No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no te quemaré los pies ni diré nada de ustedes.

— Por eso también eres mi tía demente favorita. — Se burló Lin asintiendo en señal de respeto a ellas. — Si me disculpan, parece que debo seguir la tradición de contarle a la nueva generación de posibles anécdotas homicidas.

— Ni pienses que olvidamos cómo te divertías con las nuestras, sobre todo cuando nosotras ganábamos las persecuciones. — Ty Lee replicó y ella sí se movió para abrazar a Lin. Incluso la manera en que la maestra tierra dudaba en responder el gesto de afecto le provocó una horrible sensación de recuerdo a Azula.

— Mi eterna admiración a quienes se atrevieron a perturbar el sueño de la... Jefa. — Murmuró en cambio Lin y se despidió apretando los labios, ni siquiera podía llamar a Toph su madre ahora.

Azula sintió a su esposa rodeando su cintura, buscando su lugar entre sus brazos aun cuando ella seguía con la mirada perdida por donde se había ido Lin Beifong.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Murmuró Ty Lee sobre su cuello.

— Lin está aterrada.

— ¿Eso crees?

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía perfectamente bien, sabía cómo se sentía porque ella solía sentirse así.

Lin cree que no se merece amor y estaba demasiado aterrorizada para permitirse apegarse a alguien por como terminaron todas sus relaciones anteriores.

Azula no dudaba que, si llegara el momento y las cosas se volvieran más serias, Lin estuviera dispuesta a redoblar sus intentos de sabotear lo que sea que fuera su relación por miedo. Conociéndola haría todo lo posible para que Izumi se marchara tan pronto como terminara su acuerdo o viera que ya no la necesitaba o quisiera. Lin iba a sacar su propio corazón de su pecho solo para evitar algo que probablemente ni siquiera iba a suceder porque tristemente a eso la acostumbraron, a terminar botada. Y lo peor de todo era probablemente iba a lastimar a Izumi en el proceso.

— Se le ha olvidado que el amor no debe de ser condicional. — Dijo Azula mirándose reflejado en la _amiga_ de su sobrina, hasta sus problemas maternales terminaron compartiendo.

— Esperemos que Izumi se lo recuerde. — Respondió simplemente Ty Lee dándole un dulce beso sobre el cuello a su esposa. — Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ellas.

Por el bien de los corazones de ambas, realmente esperaba que así fuera.

— Pero por favor dime que no vamos a desviar nuestro regreso a la Isla Ember por una parada en el Polo Sur. — Prácticamente gimió Ty Lee.

— A nuestra edad nunca hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de visitar a los viejos amigos. — Tarareó Azula naciendo en ella una sonrisa presuntuosa. — Ni de echarles en cara que de las dos opciones que le quedaban naturalmente la nuestra fue la mejor... ¿Qué? Sabes que Katara es discreta y ella no dirá nada después de que llore porque el mejor partido de entre los niños es nuestro, perdieron su oportunidad.

— Eres imposible, Zula.

— ¿Cuándo te ha desanimado eso?

— Huh, tienes razón. — Ty Lee la acercó para besarla. — Siempre me ha encantado.


	2. Contemplar conchas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No estaba segura de sí pasar un fin de semana con la familia de Izumi contaba cómo ser solo “casuales” pero dado que los conocía desde la niñez Lin prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que Kiyi es mayor que Izumi por lo que también estaría en edad de ser abuela pero en lugar de darle hijos biológicos me gustó el HC de que encontró a un niño huérfano en su antiguo pueblo y simplemente se enamoró de él tanto como para adoptarlo.... y como son tan buenos nombrándolos no suena descabellado que le haya dado el nombre de su padre. Así que Ikem II es un OC y dado que envejecen bien los personajes dudo que se notara mucho la diferencia de edad 😂😂

_Iroh y Zuko.... ¿Y Druk?_

— Habla Beifong. — Lin le gruñó al teléfono.

— Déjame adivinar, te encontré en medio del papeleo. — Canturreó la voz del Señor del Fuego del otro lado de la línea.

Lin sonrió y se echó para atrás en su silla con un pesado suspiro.

— Solo lo normal. — Respondió la Jefa de Policía cambiando drásticamente su tono.

— Lo normal sería que estuvieras descansando a esta hora. — Izumi resopló con diversión.

— ¿Y me recuerdas por qué tu no lo estás haciendo a esta hora impía? — La pinchó Lin — Ah ya sé, tienes que revisar el papeleo.

— En realidad le estoy pidiendo a Yue la fuerza para no quemarlo.

— Entiendo el sentimiento… la trituradora luce tan tentadora a esta hora…. — Comentó Lin — Pero creo que hasta los poderes lunares de la Princesa tienen límites.

— El tío Sokka te pellizcaría por dudar de ella, recuérdame hacerlo en su nombre cuando te vea.

— Yo también te quiero ¿Sabes?

Mierda.

Lin se mordió el labio y se maldijo a sí misma.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera un desliz y era lo suficientemente tarde y su mente estaba tan cansada de los malditos robos que ni siquiera lo pensó.

Esto era malo, tan malo… que solo un milagro la salvaría ahora.

Se volvió hacia su ventana, buscando inconscientemente el resplandor de Yue en el cielo.

Los amigos se decían todo el tiempo que se querían y eso no tenía por qué ser extraño o significar algo más.

— Sabes que sí te quiero. — Murmuró Izumi después de lo que creyó una eternidad. — Y por eso me preocupo por ti y te digo que necesitas descansar de verdad para variar.

— Si lo hago. — Protestó Lin al momento.

— En el sofá de tu oficina no cuenta.

— Ahora tengo un catre.

— Será lo primero que compruebe en mi próxima visita de Estado. — Declaró Izumi, Lin casi podía verla anotándolo en su agenda.

— Encantada de hacerte un espacio. — Dijo en cambio la Jefa. — Aunque si esto se trata de alguna fantasía entonces sugeriría un escenario donde tu delicada espalda no corra peligro.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? — Siseó Izumi. Lin no pudo evitar reír para mayor consternación de la maestra fuego. — Puedo decirte que no encuentro la gracia.

— Huh, mejor dile a Ursa que pronto le mandaré su regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado. Temo que la fecha coincidirá con la corte del caso que te mencioné el otro día y el juez y yo no estamos en los mejores términos.

Fue el turno de reír de Izumi.

— Me pregunto por qué si solo le llamaste un inútil corrupto que no sabe hacer su trabajo. — Se burló Izumi — Qué feo que se lo haya tomado personal.

— ¡Él me dijo nepotista! — Chilló Lin indignada alzando la voz. — Sabes cuánto hemos trabajado todos nosotros para alejarnos del estúpido nepotismo como para que venga a echármelo en cara porque su cerebro no da para más.

— Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Todos sabemos que es un idiota. — Murmuró conciliadoramente Izumi. — Pero si quieres bien podrías dárselo en persona a Ursa, Iroh llega mañana e iremos el fin de semana a la Isla Ember.

— ¿Usó la carta de las fiestas de cumpleaños de los Príncipes?

— No me extrañaría si pidiera toda la semana de celebración. — Concordó Izumi. — Mientras tanto ya nos metió en eso.

— ¿Ir a descansar en un paraíso? — Inquirió Lin arqueando una ceja. — Si, puedo ver la tortura.

— Únete a mí entonces. — Le propuso Izumi mordiéndose el labio. — Sería encantador tenerte cerca.

"Tener a todos los que amo reunidos."

El Señor del Fuego enterró el rostro en sus manos cuando tuvo que tragarse la realización.

— Está bien.

* * *

No lo había pensado lo suficiente, no había pensado en absoluto y eso no era propio de ella, pero Izumi realmente la quería ahí con ella y para su crédito ni siquiera pensó que cedería tan fácil.

Quizá… en el fondo de su mente, esperaba que sintiera el mismo anhelo que ella… que el hecho de que las visitas de Lin fueran últimamente más frecuentes significara algo más.

Así que cuando entró a la cocina y sabiendo que no podía seguir posponiéndolo, finalmente se atrevió a mencionarlo.

— Deberías agregar otro plato a la mesa. — Les dijo Izumi mientras le pasaba una papa para el estofado a Ty Lee.

— ¿Tendremos otro invitado? — Preguntó la ex trapecista mirándola. Sus tías habían cumplido su palabra y realmente no habían vuelto a hablar de lo ocurrido, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

— Lin dijo que probablemente podría pasar. — Contestó mirando altivamente el resto de las papas.

— ¿Acaso estaba por el área? — Preguntó Azula al instante mientras arqueaba la ceja.

— Definitivamente tendremos otro invitado. — Dijo Ty Lee volviendo para sacar el plato.

— ¿Por qué siento que me perdí de algo aquí? — Preguntó Kiyi mirando entre todas cuando entró justo después para encontrar a su sobrina cabizbaja y su hermana y su cuñada divirtiéndose de eso. — Oh, ¿Hay algo para molestar a Izuzu de nuevo?

— Muy maduras, enserio. — Siseó su sobrina balbuceando mientras caminaba hasta la salida… hasta que se estrelló contra la puerta.

— Aquí debes abrirlas tú misma. — Le recordó Azula con diversión. Su sobrina enrojeció tal y como lo hacía de niña y fue inevitable para ella no derretirse por el recuerdo.

Ty Lee en cambio golpeó a su esposa con la cuchara en cuanto se fue. — Dale un respiro, por favor. — Y entonces se volvió hacia Kiyi amenazándola con la misma cuchara. — Y nadie va a molestar a nadie.

Kiyi levantó las manos con inocencia mientras Azula se sobaba su brazo.

* * *

Izumi estaba afuera sentada en la entrada con su nueva novela cuando el inconfundible gruñido de Druk anunció sus llegadas.

— Mira a quien me encontré en el aire. — Gritó su padre en cuanto aterrizaron y las dos figuras bajaron de un salto del lomo del dragón. — A veces creo que pasaste mucho tiempo con Aang.

— Oh, fue divertido ¿No es así Druk? — Respondió Lin acariciando la nariz del dragón que aceptó gustoso sus atenciones. — Es el viejo tío quien olvidó cómo le gustaba antes.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Izumi acercándose, su padre la abrazó y besó en la frente antes de volverse a Lin.

— Reconocí la aeronave camino acá, entonces cuando nos acercamos y le grité por si quería que la llevara cuando obviamente ya aterrizara, cabe aclarar, porque normalmente lo hacen en las orillas del pueblo, Linny querida les dijo a los pilotos que podían dar la vuelta y saltó desde la aeronave hasta Druk.

Las cejas de Izumi se arquearon mientras Lin simplemente se recargó en el dragón.

— A Druk le gustaron las piruetas, ¿No es así? ¿Verdad que las extrañabas? — Le dijo al animal con un puchero.

— Eso no es muy maestra tierra de tu parte.

Lin bufó e Izumi reviró los ojos con cariño hacia la ridícula escena, sabía que la gente nunca pensaría que Lin fuera tan buena con los animales, pero como todos ellos Lin creció tanto con Appa como con Druk y Oogie y muchas veces creía que eran mejores que varias personas.

— Me descuido 5 minutos y me cambias. — Izumi miró herida al dragón cuando se acercó hacia ellos y colocó su mano sobre la de Lin que lo estaba acariciando.

Lin entrelazó sus dedos y se quedó tan sorprendida por el gesto tan íntimo que no notó cómo Druk las envolvía con su cola hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Su padre se rio cuando ambas cayeron gracias a su dragón. No sabía si era su manera de decir que las quería a las dos por igual o realmente los animales eran más inteligentes de lo que creían.

— Buena suerte con eso, me iré antes de que salga la otra dragona. — Dijo Zuko entre risas antes de irse.

— Me alegra verte en una pieza. — Le dijo Izumi, Lin reviró los ojos y enrolló una pierna sobre su cadera para rodar y quedar arriba esta vez.

— Me alegra que ninguna de las dos tuviéramos las armaduras puestas. — Dijo en cambio Lin echando un vistazo alrededor. Entonces se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

Izumi resopló y volvió a girar para besarla apropiadamente.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó sobre sus labios cuando el beso se rompió.

Druk fue el que respondió mientras gruñía y las soltaba.

— Creo que el dragón quiere que consigamos una habitación. — Declaró Lin divertida mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Entonces una pelota rompió una ventana y se escuchó el grito de Kiyi seguido de las distintivas llamas azules que iluminaron la noche.

— Izumi, está toda tu familia aquí. — Lin se volvió a ella congelándose a medio camino.

Punto para la detective.

— Huh, le agradas a todos, no creí que fuera un problema — Respondió con una sonrisa culpable mientras la tomaba del brazo. — Todo estará bien.

No estaba segura de sí pasar un fin de semana con su familia contaba cómo ser solo “casuales” pero dado que los conocía desde la niñez Lin prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba con Izumi.

Cuando llegaron al interior de la casa aparentemente el incidente ya se había solucionado.

— ¡Mi querida Lin Beifong! — Gritó Tom Tom radiante, el primero en reconocer su presencia. — Que alegría tenerte aquí entre nosotros.

— ¡No va a cocinar para ti! — Protestó Kiyi irritada al instante arrojándole el libro más cercano de Izumi que había en el comedor, la dueña gritó también y fue a recogerlo.

— Resulta que es profano rechazar a una invitación real según me dijeron. — Respondió Lin encogiéndose de hombros y dejando su bolso para sacar el regalo para mantenerlo más seguro así antes de que otra pelota lo rompiera. Si algo le había enseñado su niñez en la casa de Katara era que nunca se era demasiado cuidadoso con las cosas importantes.

— Resulta que “solo la familia” excluye a los sirvientes también. — Ursa hizo una mueca mientras traía la cena junto con su hermano. Entonces cuando dejó el refractario en la mesa y se fijó en Lin, más específicamente el paquete envuelto sus manos, sus ojos brillaron al instante. — Pero me alegra que incluya a mi maravillosa tía de la ciudad.

— Oh, ¿al fin actuarán como adultos funcionales? — Lin se burló hasta que Izumi volvió a su lado acunando su libro contra su pecho y la pellizcó. — ¡Ouch!

— Por Yue y dudar de nuestras capacidades básicas domésticas — La regañó Izumi, entonces se volvió a Ursa arqueando una ceja. — Y tú no seas interesada.

— Es rica, no tiene hijos así que no tiene en nadie más que gastar que en su adorada y amada sobrina favorita. — Ursa respondió sonriendo descaradamente mientras ya sacudía su regalo.

— Eres la única. — Le recordó Ty Lee revirando los ojos.

— En realidad supe que Suyin… — Comenzó Zuko

Azula lo golpeó en el estómago.

— Zuko, no. — La Princesa mayor lo detuvo negando.

— Tenzin también tiene… — Aportó Kiyi.

— ¿Es en serio Kiyi? — Su hermana la fulminó y la golpeó como a su hermano.

Obviamente se robó todos los buenos genes... o al menos los del sentido común.

Y eso que era a la que llamaban loca.

— Está bien, no importa. — Lin se obligó a sonreír mientras finalmente tomaba asiento junto a Izumi.

Todos comenzaron a servirse en el silencio que reinaba el comedor hasta que el más joven de la familia jaló la manga de Lin con timidez.

— ¿Puedes ser mi tía también? — Le preguntó el pequeño Ikem haciendo ojos de cachorro.

— Huh, ¿De cuántos regalos de cumpleaños atrasados estamos hablando? — Lin fingió pensarlo para diversión de todos.

— ¡Ya tengo 10! — Respondió el niño sonriente.

Lin le extendió su mano.

— Trato hecho, sobrino.

Izumi sonrió para sí misma, después de todo no fue una mala idea.

Ursa en cambio frunció el ceño y se cambió de lugar metiéndose entre Lin e Ikem.

— Sigo siendo la sobrina favorita de todos modos. — Declaró la Princesa sacándoles la lengua mientras se abrazaba de su brazo.

* * *

— Ya que nadie quiere compartir con Ikem por temor de amanecer orinados tendrás que compartir con Izumi. — Azula les dijo mientras recogían la mesa. — Me imagino que no tendrás problema con eso.

Y ahí estaba el mordisco.

— ¿Nunca lo olvidarás verdad? — Izumi gimió. Lin se rio y abrió la boca para responder, pero afortunadamente el reflejo de Izumi le ganó y alcanzó a cubrirla. — Prefiero tener una noche tranquila.

— Gracias — Le dijo Ty Lee claramente aliviada.

Tanto Azula como Lin las miraron ofendidas.

— Awww no será muy diferente a los viejos tiempos que hacían pijamadas — Ty Lee sonrió con nostalgia. Azula simplemente se burló soltando un “si, claro”

— No era como si tuviéramos opción en ese entonces cuando de niñas siempre nos poníamos a compartir las 3 — Recordó Lin divertida. — Entre los ronquidos de Izumi o las patadas de Kya no sé qué era peor.

— Los abrazos de oso de Suyin. — Declaró Izumi, entonces miró a Lin con una sonrisa maliciosa ya tirando de sus labios. — ¿Recuerdas la vez que Bumi los asustó con el fantasma del abuelo Sozin y en la noche corrió a abrazar a Kya pensando que eras tú?

— Kya se sintió sofocada con el fantasma y nos congeló en la cama. — Lin se rio, luego apuntó peligrosamente con el dedo a Izumi. — Y tú no nos descongelaste hasta que trajiste a Bumi para reírse de nosotras.

— Ajá pero en cuanto saliste no esperaste a secarte sino que lo perseguiste por toda la casa y la playa hasta que lo atrapaste y mi tía Azula tuvo que separarlos.

— Traidora. — Le escupió Lin a Azula cruzándose de brazos. — Lo tenía bajo control.

— Si, pero yo no quería lidiar con Katara, bastante malo era ya que se enfermaran y tuvieran que quedarse otra semana. — Replicó Azula frunciendo el ceño. — Y además me hiciste tragar arena cuando me acerqué, eso fue bajo hasta para ti y eres afortunada de que lo dejara pasar.

— Cuando quieras te doy la revancha para saldar mi deuda. — Dijo Lin sarcásticamente, pero la sonrisa de la Princesa mayor solo se ensanchó peligrosamente.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — Preguntó Azula ya moviéndose hacia la entrada.

— ¡Yo voy después! — Gritó Ursa emocionada de la nada — Ahora que he superado a todos mis maestros y soy una completa maestra fuego me encantaría ponerlo en práctica.

— Y por eso te sale tan bien el propulsor hermanita. — Se burló Iroh revolviendo el cabello de Ursa. — Y te recuerdo que no has superado a todos aún.

— Y yo te recuerdo que yo lo aprendí primero. — Replicó la joven Princesa con altanería. — Quizá estar limpiando las cubiertas del barco te confundieron ya.

— Pero no lo puedes mantener tanto como yo y no le seguirías el ritmo si se vuelve una pelea aérea. — Contraatacó su hermano.

— Hace mucho que no saco las espadas contigo tampoco. — Mencionó también Zuko, tocándose la barba pensativo. — Creo que tenía un repuesto en el sótano.

— ¿Debería preocuparme de cómo todos aquí parecen querer pelear conmigo? — Preguntó Lin.

— No si voy yo primero. — Respondió Izumi riendo antes de darle un suave empujón hacia la puerta.

* * *

El sol ya había comenzado a salir cuando Lin hizo el intento de salir de la cama, pero un par de brazos le impidieron moverse.

— No te dejaré ir. — Murmuró Izumi apretándola contra su pecho. — Puedes ejercitarte aquí conmigo.

— ¿Si recuerdas que hay habitaciones contiguas aquí donde curiosamente reside tu familia? — Preguntó Lin mirándola por encima del hombro — Y aunque posees muchas cualidades memorables ser callada no es una de ellas. ¿O debo recordarte de la última vez ese guardia casi me acusaba de asesinato real?

Izumi resopló, pero Lin no hizo más que sonreír, le encantaba hacerla gritar porque significaba que Izumi estaba lo suficientemente cómoda como para dejarse llevar.

Era la hija de su madre después de todo y estaba orgullosa de ello, pero eso no callaba a los que creían que era _“demasiado fría”_ para ser el Señor del Fuego o que le faltaba esa _“chispa”_ solo porque a diferencia de sus predecesores no se prendía con el más mínimo desplante.

El abuelo Iroh solía decirle que muchas veces incluso su padre se dejaba llevar y actuaba antes que pensar, su tía Azula aún se burlaba de eso a veces, cuando el recuerdo de la guerra no la atormentaba mucho. Pero Izumi nunca fue así y eso se agradecía para los tiempos de paz que esperaban para su nación. Lo malo fue que la mayoría de las veces incluso llegaba a reprimirse de tanta presión y era por eso que a Lin le encantaba tanto verla liberarse.

Y si Lin podía ayudarla con eso era más que feliz, después de todo, al menos algo al respecto le había enseñado su madre con su poca convencional educación.

Entonces Lin giró entre sus brazos hasta que quedó frente a Izumi y se acurrucó contra su cuello. — Perezosa, puedo ver lo mala influencia que eres. — Ronroneó.

— Te mereces tomarte unos momentos de pereza después de todo el trabajo duro que haces a diario y además, te estoy salvando. — Replicó Izumi jugando con su cabello. — Si te ven parada insistirán en que nos deleites con tus habilidades culinarias y eres demasiado amable como para decir que no.

— Sabes que no me molesta ayudar.

— Pero no por eso debes ayudar a todo el mundo siempre y mucho menos necesitas quedar bien con alguien aquí. — Murmuró la mayor besando su frente y abrazándola más fuerte. — Además que son vacaciones y viniste a descansar…. Y si vas a cansarte entonces que sea de la manera más placentera posible… tendrá que valer la pena.

Probablemente estaba exagerando y era una tontería, pero sabía que Lin siempre tuvo problemas con tener que demostrar su valía constantemente… a su madre, su hermana, su ex novio y los idiotas de su culto, a los policías, los concejales, jueces idiotas y toda la Ciudad en realidad. Izumi quería que al menos cuando estuviera con ella Lin pudiera tener la certeza de que era totalmente apreciada por quien era y no por lo que hacía, quería que Lin supiera que ella ya sabía lo maravillosa que era y eso era más que suficiente.

— De acuerdo, Su Majestad.

* * *

Cuando acabó el desayuno y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para el día, el hijo de Kiyi aprovechó que les tocaba limpiar la mesa para preguntar.

— ¿Ellas comparten habitación como ustedes? — Preguntó Ikem confundido mirando directamente a Azula.

— Mi mamá no es como ellas. — Respondió Iroh en cambio frunciendo el ceño.

— Así es, ellas solo son… amigas… nada más — Agregó Zuko pero el silencio de su hermana y su cuñada lo confundieron. ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo? — Ellas lo son, ¿No? — Preguntó entonces.

Ty Lee salió de la habitación con nerviosismo. Azula solo resopló sobre su té, la manzana no caía muy lejos del árbol después de todo.

— A veces creo que la ceguera de Toph era contagiosa. — Dijo su hermana sonriéndole con ironía y se fue a seguir a su esposa.

Seguramente solo se confundió Ikem como todos los niños.

Ellas solo estaban siendo amistosas como siempre.

Si su hija parecía más relajada cuando estaba con ella o incluso Lin sonreía como hacía años no la veía pues eso era… solo familiaridad quizá.

Pero aun así supo que debería prestar más atención… solo por si acaso.

* * *

— Te voy a matar si es el traje de baño de la última vez. — Sentenció Izumi reacomodando sus gafas en cuanto vio a Lin salir.

— ¿Disculpa si no tuve tiempo de comprar otro? — Murmuró la Jefa Beifong confundida. ¿Se suponía que había ofendido por no pensar que era la gran cosa?

— ¡No te puede quedar lo mismo que hace 20 años! — Chilló el Señor del Fuego dejando su libro de lado.

Ah, de eso se trataba.

Lin sonrió con picardía y bajó la mirada a sus pechos.

— Bueno… Siguen en su lugar. — Dijo con malicia mientras los movía para reforzar su punto.

Estaba usando un bañador verde, sencillo de dos piezas, casi podría confundirse con ropa interior así que normalmente Lin no se quitaba su kimono para playa hasta que era estrictamente necesario como cuando nadaban o… jugaban.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando fue por la pelota de volleyball

— Nunca nos enfrentamos antes. — Le recordó Izumi levantándose de su camastro para unirse en la red con ella. — Siempre éramos nosotras contra los hijos del Avatar.

— Entonces creo que finalmente estará interesante el juego. — Lin le arrojó el balón.

— Realmente tienes ganas de perder ¿No es así? — Preguntó Izumi arqueando una ceja mientras se acomodaba del lado contrario.

— Já, ya lo veremos. — Contestó Lin con burla inclinándose para prepararse.

Entonces la maestra fuego saltó y el balón se clavó en la arena justo al lado de Lin: en llamas.

— Si, lo veremos. — Confirmó Izumi con una sonrisa pretenciosa en los labios.

...

Fue un juego bastante parejo a decir verdad, mantenían el mismo ritmo y el hecho de que ambas tuvieran la misma fuerza y ambición para ganar solo lo hacía más competitivo.

Hasta que se volvió demasiado, o al menos el esfuerzo se hizo notorio.

Sobre todo en las gotas de sudor que se acumularon sobre el pecho de Lin. Izumi tragó en seco y se detuvo cuando notó hasta donde llegaron. Estaba tan hipnotizada en sus movimientos que realmente no notó el balón hacia ella hasta que era demasiado tarde y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue arrojarlo en dirección de la casa.

Izumi se encorvó para tomar aliento y al instante ya tenía a Lin a su lado preocupada.

— Ya puedo ver por qué se distraían tanto los hijos del Avatar…. — Murmuró entre dientes Izumi tomándose un momento. — No está haciendo frío así que supongo que tanto te emociona ganar.

Lin se rio con ganas, visiblemente relajada ahora. Izumi la fulminó irguiéndose y más que nada a sus duros botones.

— Quizá solo sean su manera de llamar la atención. — Susurró Lin divertida atrayéndola más contra sí. — Puede que se sientan descuidadas.

— No puedo decir que no lo lograron. — Dijo Izumi contra su cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo del bañador de Lin. La Jefa de Policía suspiró cuando tomó sus erectos pezones y subió una mano para acercarla más.

Hasta que cerró los ojos y sintió el cambio en la arena.

— Tenemos compañía. — Lin gimió con pesar y se separó a regañadientes mientras intentaba acomodar su traje de baño, unos momentos después llegaron Iroh y Ursa peleando entre sí con Ikem a cuestas.

— ¿Siguen con la misma discusión que anoche? — Les preguntó Izumi a sus hijos poco sorprendida, Iroh se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para responder, pero Ursa ya estaba recogiendo el balón y diciendo que Lin y ella les iban a ganar.

Que siga el juego entonces.

….

— ¡Sí! — Gritó Ursa feliz mientras chocaba los cinco con Lin.

Lin que tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo con picardía. Izumi se dejó caer en la arena jadeante y se volvió para ver a su hijo quejándose de las payasadas de su hermana y de cómo Ikem lo traicionaba al apoyar al equipo contrario.

Pero nada más.

Iroh parecía tan ajeno donde Bumi jamás lo hubiera dejado pasar desapercibido. Sabía que él no era un gran punto de referencia, pero estaba llegando a un punto donde no podía seguir ignorándolo.

— ¿Eso fue todo? — Se burló su hija regocijándose. Izumi la fulminó y finalmente Ursa pareció calmarse.

— Dame un respiro. — Murmuró su madre levantándose apenas.

— O una silla de ruedas. — Replicó Lin pinchándola.

— Bien, es suficiente para mí. — Jadeó Izumi. — Voy a dar un paseo menos humillante por la playa. Que Ikem se meta por mí.

Realmente necesitaba refrescarse aunque fuera solo un poco en el agua, así que se encontró caminando sin más a lo largo de la playa hacia las rocas.

A lo lejos solo escuchó a su hija quejándose de que él no sabía jugar mientras Lin le decía que lo enseñara para probar que tan buena maestra era. No pasó mucho cuando sintió a la maestra tierra alcanzándola.

— Eso no es muy maestra fuego de tu parte. — Gritó Lin cuando la vio quitándose su palazo.

— ¿Si sabes que nosotros también nos bañamos? — Respondió Izumi adentrándose más al agua. — Ven aquí. Yo no te voy a atacar como Kya.

Lin reviró los ojos, pero se acercó hasta que el agua mojó sus pies e hizo una mueca.

— Está muy fría para mí, yo paso. — Respondió la Jefa retrocediendo.

— Quien diría que Lin Beifong era una cobarde a final de cuentas.

— Muy graciosa, ojalá tus lentes se pierdan en La y no te los regrese. — Replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Izumi reviró los ojos y regresó para dejar sus lentes en la arena…. Y para tomar a Lin en sus brazos.

Lin soltó un chillido bastante indigno cuando la levantó como una pluma.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte? — Preguntó sarcásticamente aferrándose a ella y envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura antes de que el agua la tocara, Izumi rio.

— ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de comer? — Replicó ella frunciendo el ceño. Lin reconoció el terreno peligroso y se inclinó sobre sus labios antes de una posible discusión… o que la dejara caer.

— Si lo que quieres es que nos quitemos el calor… — Lin arrastró las palabras arrastrando sus labios por su rostro. — Sabes que hay maneras más placenteras de quitarse lo cachondo…

Cuando Lin finalmente la besó se olvidó de lo que las llevó a esa situación, en lo único que podía pensar era el delicioso calor que le daba y cómo quería fundirse en él mientras gemía por la manera en que Izumi apretaba su trasero contra ella. El beso solo haciéndose cada vez más desesperado

— ¡La próxima vez vendrás tú por el balón Ursa! — Gritó Iroh.

Iroh.

Ambas se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia el Príncipe que las miraba en shock.

Lin se bajó de ella sin sentir el agua a sus pies siquiera.

— Iroh… — Murmuró Izumi con la intención de acercarse, pero su hijo simplemente señaló el balón quemado no muy lejos de ellas.

— Yo solo vine por… huh, ¿Podrías pasármelo? — Le preguntó a Lin que simplemente hizo un ademán para doblar la arena bajo el balón y que este saliera volando hacia Iroh. — Gracias yo… ustedes sigan los suyos. — Les indicó y salió corriendo por donde había venido.

Ursa e Ikem venían también tras él probablemente por la tardanza, pero Iroh los regresó sin decir una palabra más que para continuar el juego.

— ¿Vas a…? — Lin se giró a Izumi.

— Creo que por ahora está bien. — Respondió Izumi saliendo por sus lentes y su palazo. — ¿Te gustaría seguir…?

Extendió la mano hacia Lin. La maestra tierra la tomó aun dudando, pero simplemente siguieron caminando por la playa, alejándose lo más posible de la casa.

No dijeron nada por un largo rato.

Izumi podría sentir la incomodidad de Lin así que se volvió hacia ella apretando su mano.

— Gracias por dejarme disfrutar de tu compañía un poco más.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio. — Respondió Lin incrédula. — No después de que…

— No tenías los pies en el suelo. — La maestra fuego se encogió de hombros parando ese tren de pensamiento culposo. — Y quiero creer que ambas estábamos lo suficientemente distraídas como para bajar la guardia y en realidad no creo que sea algo que me moleste. Hablaré con él más tarde.

— Si tú lo dices… — Murmuró Lin poco convencida. Izumi se volvió para replicar hasta que notó las bonitas flores en la piedra a su derecha, así que caminó hacia ellas entrecerrando los ojos, estaban en lo alto pero poco se sorprendió cuando se materializaron 3 escalones frente a ella.

— Siempre te ha gustado la botánica. — Recordó Lin sonriendo mientras Izumi tomaba con cuidado el tallo de una de las flores. — Sigue sorprendiéndome tu capacidad de ver la belleza en todas partes, aunque quizá deba darle crédito a tu estimulada imaginación.

— Soy bastante capaz de reconocer la belleza sí, pero no veo porqué tiene que ver con mi afición a la lectura. — Izumi bajó de sus escalones frunciendo el ceño.

— Hasta los cactus te parecen hermosos.

— ¡Porque lo son! — Replicó indignada, Lin simplemente negó divertida.

Entonces Izumi la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Lin?

— ¿Si?

— Eres hermosa. — Declaró sin titubear, Lin abrió bastante los ojos con sorpresa y enrojeció.

— Basta. — Murmuró apenas. — Eso… no tiene nada que ver.

— Quedamos en que sé reconocer la belleza cuando la veo y no veo nada más que lo preciosa que eres. — Izumi se encogió de hombros y dejó su flor a un lado. — Siempre lo has sido, pero me sorprende que aún no lo puedas ver tú. ¿Qué no tienes un espejo?

— Sé lo que veré ahí. — Lin reviró los ojos. — Pero bueno, también eres la que ha necesitado lentes desde siempre así que ¿Por qué no seguimos? Puedo ver una concha bastante bonita para tu colección desde aquí.

Izumi la detuvo tomándola de la mano, Lin se mordió el labio cuando quedaron frente a frente.

— No, no, no. Discúlpame, pero puedo ver perfectamente bien. — Izumi resopló y la jaló hacia ella hasta que pudo acunar su rostro entre sus manos. Pasó la punta de sus dedos por su frente sonriendo. — Mira, empezando desde arriba veo dos hermosos ojos verdes… bajando con una hermosa nariz y esos pómulos tan exquisitos.

— ¿Te gustan mis pómulos ahora? — Inquirió Lin con burla pero Izumi no se lo dejó pasar, siguió mirándola con la misma solemnidad cuando retomó su camino.

— También tu mandíbula afilada. — Murmuró esta vez acercándose para besarla ahí. — Ese cuello… — Posó sus labios sobre él mientras que sus manos bajaban por sus hombros y le quitaba su kimono de paso. — Todos estos músculos… se ven tan exquisitos cuando los flexionas.

Lin gimió por su toque pero ella no se detuvo sino que siguió bajando por su pecho.

— Y llegamos a mis distractores favoritos. — Dijo feliz mientras los presionaba contra sus manos.

— Me alegra que sirvan para algo más que estorbar — Lin jadeó

— Oh, desde luego que son íntimamente apreciados. Tan firmes y grandes y hermosos… — Le aseguró apretándolos y masajeándolos suavemente. Lin gimió más fuerte, presionándose contra ella hasta que Izumi acabó sentada sobre su kimono con Lin en su regazo. — Eres tan preciosa y tan buena…

Sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo que decía... lo que la provocaba. Lin buscó moverse hacia la boca firme y dispuesta de Izumi. El beso fue duro y desordenado y Lin sintió la humedad de Izumi presionando insistentemente contra su muslo, antes de que la Jefa se moviera y se frotaran una contra la otra, haciéndolas gemir ruidosamente. Sus manos ya estaban trabajando en el palazo de la mujer mayor y tirándolo hacia abajo y alejándolo de sus caderas. Izumi no se resistió; en cambio, levantó las caderas sobre la arena y cualquier barrera que quedara entre ellas fue descartada al momento hasta que ambas quedaron completamente desnudas en la arena bajo el sol.

— No, no déjame mantener los pies en el suelo. — Interrumpió Lin cuando Izumi quiso tirarla contra ella. Entonces, como si estuviera comprobando si todavía estaban realmente solos, Lin verificó la playa que las rodeaba. Pero la casa de la Familia Real siempre gozaba de privacidad y estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser oídas, así que solo por las gaviotas y los cangrejos, realmente estaban solas, por más que lo deseara Lin nunca permitiría que Izumi se arriesgara de cualquier manera y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de pasar por su descuido, no repetiría ese error. 

Sin embargo, cuando se volvió y solo miró a un par de astutos y confiados ojos dorados, decorados por pestañas oscuras y una mirada tierna y expectante, y su coño se crispó con renovado interés.

— Eres hermosa incluso cuando estás así…. Tan necesitada. — Murmuró Izumi atrayéndola de nuevo hacia ella, Lin se derritió contra sus labios cuando Izumi sintió que su cuerpo respondía a su toque, su respiración se aceleraba y sus caderas se balanceaban buscando cualquier roce. Enroscó una pierna larga alrededor de Izumi, sus propias caderas comenzaron a presionar contra el muslo de Izumi, su cuerpo buscando la chispa de fricción que necesitaba desesperadamente. Izumi se movió con Lin, sintiendo que su muslo comenzaba a resbalarse por lo húmeda que estaba, sus labios se movían a lo largo de la piel de Lin, animándola contra su clavícula, alabándola a lo largo de su cuello, susurrando lo necesitada que estaba sobre su mandíbula y diciéndole cualquier tipo de suciedad en su oído.

Fueron esos elogios y obscenidades cuidadosamente enunciados que Izumi sabía que podían derribar a Lin más rápido que cualquier otra cosa y ella se aprovechó de eso al máximo. Susurraba en el oído de Lin, los dientes se engancharon en el lóbulo de su oreja cada pocas sílabas, mientras sus dedos la penetraban y arrastraba su propio coño húmedo a lo largo del muslo de Lin. Y fue con un gemido particularmente desesperado y un empuje mesurado que Izumi llevó a Lin al orgasmo, la forma destrozada en que gritó el nombre de Izumi a la Isla casi fue demasiado para ella.

A final de cuentas, se suponía que la Isla revelaba tus verdaderos deseos. Entonces ella no tardó mucho en seguirla repitiendo el suyo como una plegaria… no podría engañar a la Isla, ni así misma por mucho tiempo.

* * *

— Justo a tiempo para la comida. — Les sonrió Ty Lee desde el comedor cuando entraron a la casa. — ¿Se divirtieron?

Izumi sabía que su tía no lo había dicho con otro sentido, pero de inmediato Azula bajó su periódico y las miró con los ojos entrecerrados al mismo momento en que Lin arqueó las cejas en su dirección, las sonrisas de ambas surgieron simultáneamente.

— Recolectamos algunos tallos que me encantaría tener en el Palacio cuando volvamos. — Respondió Izumi tratando de desviar lo que sea que estaban tramando mientras se sentaba con sus tías.

— Me sorprende que una mujer de acción como tú haya podido disfrutar de un aburrido paseo. — Se mofó Azula inclinándose sobre su asiento.

— El cambio de ritmo es agradable. — Lin se sentó lentamente en su silla sin apartar la mirada de Azula.

— Já, cosa curiosa es escuchar a una maestra tierra disfrutar del mar. — La pinchó la Princesa.

— Prefiero practicar mi arena control. — Replicó Lin encogiéndose de hombros.

— Oh ¿En serio? Asumo que tenías una vista encantadora en la playa. — Azula se burló mientras sostenía su barbilla en su mano, completamente desafiante.

Entonces Izumi vio en cámara lenta cómo la sonrisa de Lin solo se ensanchaba, con los ojos traviesos y su actitud ganadora preparada.

— Resulta placentero el poder contemplar conchas sobre la arena.

— Espíritus. — Izumi negó con la misma mueca de su tía Ty Lee.

En cambio Azula soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Por qué seguimos dejándolas juntas en la mesa? — Preguntó Ty Lee con un puchero. — Y más estando solas.

— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? — Preguntó Izumi en cambio decidiendo furtivamente ignorar a Lin y a su tía.

— Zuko se llevó a los niños a la playa del centro porque dijo que necesitaban convivir con personas… normales también. — Dijo su tía Ty Lee concentrándose en su comida también. — Y Kiyi y Tom-Tom bajaron al mercado. Además tu tía ha estado de mal humor por lo que la distancia se aprecia.

— Se nota… — Murmuró Lin tocando su plato servido. — Esto sigue hirviendo.

Las 3 coincidieron para indignación de Azula.

— La comida está muy caliente, no puedo comerla. — Izumi hizo una mueca dejando su cuchara, pero no contaba con las miradas que seguían entre Lin y Azula.

— Tú también estás muy caliente y aún puedo comerte. — Dijo Lin pestañeando repetidamente con inocencia.

Izumi se sonrojó violentamente, pero Lin solo le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

— ¡No es justo!— Gritó Azula apuntándola peligrosamente con su dedo. — ¡0 y van 2! 

— ¿Si recuerdas todo lo que le decías a tu madre de nosotras para escandalizarla y molestarla? — Preguntó Ty Lee poco impresionada. — ¿Qué se siente estar del lado receptor querida? No puedes decir que no te aburrieron todas las comidas tranquilas desde entonces.

— Mejor nos vamos nosotras con los niños. — Dijo Izumi ya levantándose.

— Pero aún no…

— Comerás allá — Respondió Izumi ya empujándola a la salida, luego escuchó el jadeo de sus tías y chilló indignada — ¡Pero no así!

Dejaron la casa en medio de un ataque colectivo de risas.

* * *

— ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos? — Le preguntó Izumi a su padre cuando lo encontró en el puesto de helados, Lin ya se había adelantado prefiriendo guardar su distancia.

— Claro que sí cariño. — Respondió Zuko sonriéndole alentadoramente e Izumi se dirigió hacia su hijo bajo la sombrilla.

— ¿Me puedo unir? — Preguntó su madre recargada sobre la silla a su lado.

— Iba a jugar con el abuelo, pero si quieres… — Señaló Iroh el tablero de Pai Sho que estaba acomodando. — Aunque es más divertido con él…. Él me deja ganar.

Su madre reviró los ojos con diversión y se sentó moviendo la primera pieza con ella.

— Creo que debo de ser yo la que hable contigo esta tarde. — Dijo Izumi mirando la playa frente a ellos. Estaba Ursa compitiendo como una niña de nuevo con su primo Ikem en armar un castillo de arena y su tía Lin que se había acomodado unos pasos más atrás y fingía leer el periódico mientras los vigilaba discretamente. La playa estaba llena.

— De entre alguno de los tíos creí que sería Bumi con quien te casarías. — Murmuró su hijo e Izumi fingió una mueca de asco. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír. — Pues a lo que él le decía a los muchachos…

— Oh Agni, por favor dame motivos para sacarlo del barco. No se escapará de esta cuando venga a la Nación del Fuego. — Amenazó su madre con más diversión que nada. Sabía que ella siempre le agradecería tanto como él por ser una figura paterna en su vida y cobijarlo bajo sus alas en el ejército de las Naciones Unidas.

A pesar de que cuando lo llevó a escondidas a enlistarse estaba casi seguro de que su madre sí lo iba a matar de no ser por su abuelo y el tío Aang.

— Lin siempre me trataba como un niño grande y fue de las pocas que no cuestionó cuando quise irme de mi Nación a empezar de cero en otra. — Dijo el comandante mirando cómo una ola se acercaba a destruir su castillo de arena hasta que un nuevo muro se irguió y luego un cauce desviaba el agua para protegerlo.

Lin solo había movido sus dedos, pero su primo Ikem ya la estaba jalando para que les ayudara. Ella se paró a regañadientes junto a ellos mientras suavemente le instruía sobre lo que harían.

— Cuando me cuidaban todo el mundo les decía que era para “irse preparando” para sus hijos. — Recordó Iroh sin apartar la mirada de ellos incluso cuando tuvo que mover su ficha. — Incluso entonces podía ver las feas caras que hacían cuando insinuaban que ella sería la madre de la Nación del Aire. Nunca lo entendí, nunca me gustó.

— ¿Y por eso quemabas las túnicas de Tenzin? — Preguntó su madre con diversión. — Bueno, nadie puede decir que no tenías razón. Su novio era un maestro aire sin nada de honor, no debí de castigarte por tomar la máscara y espada de tu abuelo y correr por toda la Isla del Templo del Aire con ellas.

Iroh se sonrojó mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Prometiste no mencionarlo si te acompañaba a las obras de la playa. — Murmuró su hijo haciendo un puchero. — Pero me alegra que ya tengas quien vaya contigo y quien sea la Señora del Fuego de la Nación.

— No, es… nosotras bueno… — Tartamudeó Izumi pero entonces se fijó más de cerca en su hijo y en su lugar carraspeó y mencionó en broma: — El privilegio de elegir a la Señora del Fuego sigue siendo tuyo.

Iroh clavó la mirada en la arena, se podía ver la manera en que apretó la mandíbula por la tensión.

Izumi suspiró pesadamente. — Espero que recuerdes que esa sólo es tu decisión… independientemente de a quien quieras, solo que siempre se recomienda que tengas compañía.

— Pero tú te las has arreglado bastante bien sola. — Murmuró su hijo finalmente mirándola.

— No he estado sola. — Su madre sonrió y extendió la mano sobre la mesa. — Y tú tampoco lo estarás.

Su mirada vagó hacia su hermana que había abandonado el castillo por un puesto ambulante y Iroh se encontró sonriendo en su dirección, tomando la mano de su madre.

— Aun así me alegra que ahora tú tengas compañía — Iroh sonrió dándole un apretón con cariño. Su madre carraspeó con nerviosismo.

— Bueno no… no es… eh… lo nuestro no es… — Se interrumpió Izumi buscando la palabra. — No es algo… ¿serio? Quiero decir… Solo somos…

— Creo que entiendo… Ambas cosas. No tienes que explicarte más mamá, si a ti te hace feliz así por mí está bien. — Declaró el Príncipe recargándose sobre su silla, su madre también se relajó porque volvió a su lugar tomando de su vaso. Entonces Iroh sonrió para sí mismo y agregó descaradamente: — De todos modos, siempre creí que Lin sería una buena madre… pero estoy seguro de que será una gran madrastra.

Su madre escupió su bebida y tosió terriblemente. Él rio a carcajadas mientras se paraba para golpear con suavidad su espalda. Entonces notó en la periferia como un par de hombres se acercaban hacia su posible futura madrastra.

La mirada que les dedicó su madre una vez que se recuperó solo lo confirmó. Ni siquiera lo pensó en realidad, antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba moviendo, su cuerpo actuando por si solo cuando esa oleada protectora se posó en el estómago, igual que si tratara con una emergencia en su flota al verlos hablándole y mirándola así.

— ¡Mamá! — Le gritó Iroh trotando hasta ellos. La cara que hizo Lin al escucharlo valía oro, pero tristemente se recompuso rápido de la sorpresa para cuando Iroh llegó, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros — ¿Puedes por favor decirle a mi otra madre que deje de hacer trampa en el juego? ¡Ni siquiera me deja sacar la ficha del loto blanco! Oh… ¿Interrumpo algo? — Preguntó volviéndose entonces a los otros hombres, disfrutó enormemente el verlos retroceder.

— Eh… no, bueno, en realidad nosotros… eh… nos vemos luego, maestra tierra... arena — Dijo uno intentando sonreír.

— Si, no debe meterse al concurso si no quiere. — Dijo el otro levantando las manos en señal de rendición y acabaron corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Lin miró a Iroh cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Entonces Ikem gritó.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Iroh siempre miente! — Chilló enfurruñado su tío pequeño quemando incluso su pala. — Dijiste que las tías Izumi y Lin no eran como las tías Azula y Ty Lee.

Ahora Lin los miraba perpleja. Iroh simplemente le sonrió y tomó a Ikem para cargarlo en brazos.

— Ya sabes cómo son los niños de observadores, mamá. — Respondió simplemente el Príncipe caminando ya hacia el mar con su primo en el hombro. — Vamos a apagarte, chispitas, y hablar seriamente de por qué nadie quiere a los chismosos.

Lin se quedó un momento confundida en su lugar hasta que regresó a la mesa con Izumi.

— ¿Supongo que la charla fue bien? — Preguntó Lin sentándose apenas. — ¿Me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar?

— Creo que después de Bumi eras la elección obvia según él. — Dijo Izumi viéndolos jugar en el agua, luego se volvió a su hija cuya atención estaba en las chucherías que un vendedor les ofrecía a ella y otros chicos impresionables de su edad… o más específicamente discutiendo con él.

— Justo en el ego del capitán Boomerang. — Lin se rio negando divertida.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Zuko sentándose con ellas con un helado en cada mano. Izumi asintió pero Lin ya estaba haciendo una mueca.

— Creo que ya tuve suficiente interacción social por el día — Se rio la Jefa Beifong. — Preferiría acabar con el siguiente capítulo de tu ridícula obra ¿Lo dejaste en la sala? Por si debo sacarlo a escondidas de tus tías.

Izumi reviró los ojos.

— En realidad creo que pueden encontrar una función a esta hora si les interesa el teatro. — Les dijo Zuko mirando discretamente a ambas. Vio los ojos de su hija iluminarse ante la sugerencia… y se dio cuenta que no fue el único en notarlo.

Lin se quejó, pero ya estaba parándose en dirección al teatro. — Supongo que hay cosas peores que ver a actores con tu cicatriz del lado equivocado.

— Solo espera que un día te tocará. — Le recordó Zuko con cariño, bastante orgulloso de cómo ahora podía divertirse de eso.

— ¿Vienes? — Le preguntó su hija mientras tomaba su bolso.

— Mejor les echo un ojo a los niños. — Respondió su padre encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo por si acaso.

Lin se rio y Zuko tomó su mano.

— Tú también eres mi niña. — Le dijo solemnemente, la mayor Beifong se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Izumi simplemente reviró los ojos y pasó junto a él besándole la frente mientras se marchaban.

Entonces Zuko se quedó mirándolas por un momento.

No se tomaban de la mano, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo. Como alguien bastante acostumbrada a su presencia, pero eso era… como siempre había sido, ¿no?

Sin embargo casi podía escuchar la voz de su hermana en su mente, quizá debería hacerle caso para variar.

…

Izumi tomó la mano de Lin para cruzar la calle abastecida y entrelazó sus dedos. Lin sonrió y se recargó contra ella.

— Soy mayor que tú. — Dijo de pronto Izumi, Lin la miró confundida. — Tuve dos hijos que amamanté y quieras o no el cuerpo difícilmente vuelve a…

— Cállate. — Gimió Lin enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

— Solo estoy diciendo que…

— No quiero escuchar esa basura completamente errónea. — Declaró Lin antes de detenerse para que pasaran los satomóviles.

— Verdades. — Afirmó Izumi y miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse que el resto de peatones estuvieran distraídos. — Soy el Señor del Fuego y mi posición de poder puede resultar atractiva y excitante para muchos, pero una vez que me quito la corona y solo queda…

— Soy capaz de sacudir tu cabeza para sacar esa absurda idea, primera advertencia. — Sentenció Lin arrastrándola por la calle.

— Me alegra que entiendas el sentimiento. — Lin prácticamente podía ver a Izumi sonriendo mientras la seguía. Entonces llegaron frente al teatro y Lin se detuvo de golpe volviéndose a la mujer mayor mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

— Eres jodidamente atractiva. — Murmuró y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso para probarlo.

…

Fue a media fusión cuando se inclinó sobre ella en el palco.

— ¿Pero realmente no crees que no eres…? — Susurró Lin. Izumi sonrió acercándose más a ella.

— No me siento particularmente insegura sobre mi cuerpo, pero no me quejaría si pudiera quitar una que otra estría de…

— Pero son las bonitas marcas de la batalla más grande de todas. — Replicó Lin con horror mientras discretamente lograba meter las manos bajo su blusa y acariciaba su suave estómago. — Y me encantan… — Susurró contra su oreja, Izumi rio y de pronto dejó de encontrar tan interesante la obra.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la casa horas después, Zuko no pudo evitar que el corazón se le calentara al ver a Lin dormitando en el sofá con los pies en el regazo de Izumi mientras esta le leía su libro en turno solo interrumpida brevemente por sus comentarios sarcásticos que hacían reír a su hija.

Azula lo miró con las cejas arqueadas del otro lado habitación. Entonces decidió escuchar a su hermana para variar, intentar leer entre líneas durante los próximos días como solía decirle.

Y pudo notar como Lin parecía tener la extraña habilidad para estirar la mano para sostener la parte baja de la espalda de Izumi cada vez que estaba distraída con uno de sus libros y estaba a punto de chocar con algo, llevándola de regreso a donde necesitaba estar sin una palabra. Lin también podía anticipar los movimientos de su hija, a la hora del té le acercaba la leche antes de que ella la pidiera siquiera e incluso tenía su paño listo para cuando su despistada hija se olvidaba de sus gafas y estas acababan empañadas.

El pecho se le calentó al ver como Lin era capaz de analizar bastante bien los deseos de Izumi. Por supuesto que su guerrera Badgermole podría con la tarea, su querida niña que había pasado por tanto sufrimiento… que parecía vivir solo para los demás, para pelear con delincuentes, con el Consejo de la Ciudad, dar clases en ambas academias, cualquier cosa que necesite el indefenso, cualquier cosa para defender el legado de su madre, de su familia. Cualquier cosa que la distrajera de su soledad.

Vio la diferencia como pocos se atrevieron a notar. Lin ya no tenía tiempo para sus pasatiempos, no tenía tiempo para hacer las cosas que solía amar, a veces dudaba que siquiera pudiera recordar lo que eran. Recordar los momentos en que era realmente feliz.

Pero esperaba que gracias a Izumi que ya había logrado que hiciera tiempo para ellos, Lin empezara a recordar. Si se permitía ser optimista al respecto, mientras la escuchaba reír en la sala por la mediocre imitación de Ursa en las charadas podría ver esperanza ahí.

Zuko se sentó en el sofá junto a su hija que estaba acariciando el cabello de Iroh en su regazo.

— Necesitas urgentemente un corte. — Le había dicho a su hijo.

— ¿No sería poco honroso de mi parte? — Preguntó Iroh con burla. — Deja traigo los cuchillos que eran de la abuela.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo antes de mudarse por completo tu tía Azula se ponía cuando Ty Lee la visitaba? — Le preguntó Zuko entonces sin apartar la mirada de Izumi.

Ella lo hacía, a menudo se burlaban de la manera en que su tía se volvía terriblemente suave. Estando en su periodo de prueba después de la terapia, Ty Lee solo venía ocasionalmente desde la Isla Kyoshi antes de que se rindiera y aceptara que estaban lo suficientemente enamoradas para dejar eso de lado.

Sin embargo, recordaba que en ocasiones cuando se separaban, se burlaban terriblemente de su tía y su todavía novia trapecista en aquel entonces.

— Luces igual. — Agregó suavemente sin esconder su sonrisa.

Izumi no respondió, en cambio su mirada vagó a su hija regodeándose porque Lin estaba en su equipo y habían ganado de nuevo el juego.

Zuko sonrió y tomó de su té mientras disfrutaba de _toda_ su familia reunida.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi cabeza (y el canon de LoK en general) la familia más sana del Gaang terminó siendo la de Zuko... y qué bueno, se lo merecían después de tanto. Pero dado lo unidos y comprensivos que son era obvio para mí que si alguien terminara descubriéndolas y apoyándolas serían ellos. Además que en esos tiempos Lin ya no hablaba con su familia y desde la ruptura se distanció también de la familia de Katara por lo que aunque quisiera, no tendría a nadie para contarle :c Así que mejor dejémosla por completo integrarse a la sana relación de apoyo que puede ofrecer la Familia Real de la Nación del Fuego <3 y sobre todo Izumi ❤
> 
> Un poco de Tyzula autoindulgente y Tom Tom x Kiyi si quieres y entrecierras los ojos porque todo puede quedar mejor en familia? Y hay poco de ellos que realmente no supe con quién los enviaba el resto.


End file.
